Beyond the Dragon/Enter the Dragon Slayer
Beyond the Dragon/Enter the Dragon Slayer (aka DBA Movie 2: Beyond the Dragon/Enter the Dragon Slayer) is the second Dragon Ball Advanced movie fan fic. The movie is set before the events of The Nova Saga. The story takes place a year after the first movie; As a new tournament is being set by the Sane Corp, the Z-fighters are having long lasting vacation after defeating the deadly android vixens and Dr. Rage disappeared, what was once a peaceful and relaxing vacation turns out to a nightmare when unfournate events sends the Z-fighters and company to the Nexus Realm. The gang has alot of dangerous tasks ahead from meeting a dragon slayer, to stopping a eluisive and destructive dragon, and capturing the very rare Nexus Dragon Balls. Plot The story takes a year after the "The Tri-Android Saga". The Z-fighters feel for a well deserved vacation and decides to take a crusie to relax themselves. As the gang try to live out paradise, a cloud of darkness overtakes the sky as it cast a spew of monstrous storms to the seas and to the land especially North City. Master Han senses the energy of the dark source is coming from another plane; Azul senses the same engery and realizes the source is from another plane of existance. As the gang goes bonkers over this dark cloud, it continues spreading destruction. As everyone try to make sense of what is going on, a strange passanger of the cruise intrigues June as she witness him using a powerful crystal to create a portal. Ganon and the others take pursuit to this person, who they beleive is responsbile for the dark cloud's emergence. However, the Z-Fighers follow the guy through the portal to the Nexus Realm. Suprised and confused, the gang eventally meets up with the guy, Onyx. Onyx soon tell them that the reason of the dark cloud is because something is interferring with the Nexus Dragon Balls. Not knowing what to do next, the gang decides to help out Onyx and find the Nexus Dragon Balls in order to stop the Dark Cloud from getting worse. But everyone has to come to defense when Seraphadon tries to stop them. Featured Characters The New Z-Fighters *Ganon *Montezumla *Azul *Youle *Kue *Carian *Titan Allies *Onyx the Dragon Slayer - He is a excellent fighter, and master of other things martial arts-wise. He is persornified as "The Dragon Slayer" when he defeated a evil dragon years ago. And now he task to find the Nexus Dragon Balls and stop Seraphadon at any cost. *June - The z-fighters' best friend; she treats them as if she is their manager. *Potter - Titan's little brother, who always want to get part of the team, but he can't. *Master Han - The gang's mentor and friend, who travels with them for the vacation. Villains *Seraphadon the Nexus Dragon - Unlike his dragon brothers, Shenron and Terrador, Seraphadon can exist without even being summoned by all seven dragon balls. He is the protector of the Nexus Dragon Balls and the Nexas Realm; and will do anyting to protect it. Others *Captain Lulis - Captain of the crusie ship, the Z-Fighters and others are taking for their vacation. Places *North City - Hometown of the Z-Fighters, Prof. Willis, Potter, June, and Melody. *The Nexus Realm - Dark world created eons ago to capture all things chaos and darkness. It is the home of the Nexus Dragon Balls, and as well Seraphadon. Objects *Nexus Dragon Balls: Are very rare dragon balls, they have not been seen since its creation eons ago. The legend states that the power of all seven Nexus dragon balls combined can create a new power destined to the individual who is able to find all dragon balls and command Seraphadon to cast the wish. They are black, red-star dragon balls. *The Prism: A rare jewel crystal that is some sort of portal key that takes whoever to the Nexus Realm and to the Mortal Realm vice versa. Category:DBA Movie Fics Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies